


1.4 过年记

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1.4 过年记

1.4.0 腊月歌

二十三，糖瓜粘。  
二十四，扫房子。  
二十五，糊窗户。  
二十六，炖猪肉。  
二十七，杀肥鸡。  
二十八，把面发。  
二十九，蒸馒头。  
三十晚上熬一宿，  
正月初一扭一扭。

1.4.1 二十三，糖瓜粘

日子一入了冬，白日渐短，总是过得无聊些，对白汾酒胡同里的孩子们来说尤其是。  
冬日里的玩乐是有限的。北海公园的湖面刚刚冻上足够厚的冰层时，几个孩子已经成了那儿的常客。再过一段日子，冰面上便攒了乌央乌央的人，孩子们就不乐意挤进人头攒动里面去了。  
冬天里的吃食也稀缺平常。春光里有樱桃和枇杷；盛夏暑热有冰镇的西瓜，浸在凉水里的桃、杏和李子，一捆一捆的荔枝；秋日更不用说了，光是柿子、山楂和酸梨，就足以勾出人的馋虫来，当然，林彦俊是与后两种无缘的。  
北方的冬从最后一阵雁鸣开始，直到来年的新草茵茵才算结束。几个月的时间里，只有苹果桔子和香蕉在果盘里轮番装点，看着便单薄许多。

这种无聊一直持续到腊月。一入腊月，日子便不一样了，孩子们可以掰着指头数日子，熬过期末考试，便是寒假和过年。  
年意是从小年夜开始的。

上小学的孩子，零食总是受管束的，尤其是甜食。  
在王子异的回忆里，十岁以前吃过最多的“糖”，是一种长得像奶油坨子的宝塔糖。直到他上了初中，才知道那其实是打蛔虫的药，深感上当受骗之苦。  
但小年夜是不同的。这一天孩子们可以名正言顺地找大人要了零钱买糖瓜。

扁圆形的糖瓜长得像个小南瓜，最是粘牙。  
黄明昊七岁的时候，有次和范丞丞串通一气，骗走了王琳凯的两串冰糖葫芦。回过味儿来的王琳凯气得在院子里跳脚：“吃了肯定长蛀牙！”  
果然，黄明昊下午吃了那串冰糖葫芦，晚上就牙疼得哭哭唧唧。连夜送到医院一看，两颗大牙都被虫蛀了。那个冬天黄明昊过得很痛苦，一整个冬天都咬不动烧饼和油条，只能靠着温吞吞的藕粉和芝麻糊度日。  
那一年的腊月二十三，王琳凯一大早就揣着一大包糖瓜跑进了黄明昊的家。坐在黄明昊面前一口一个吃掉一整包糖瓜的王琳凯，深感君子报仇一个冬天不晚的快意。彼时的黄明昊丢了两个门牙，一张嘴就是一个漏风的大洞，只能紧紧闭着嘴瞪人，心里盘算着哪天把榛子仁换成小石头，也硌掉王琳凯的后槽牙。

1.4.2 二十四，扫房子

《哈利波特》火起来那一年，那阵巫师风也刮进了白汾酒胡同里。孩子们热衷于在脖子上系个围裙当斗篷，骑着扫帚满胡同蹿。

自诩最有文化的林彦俊自行认领了拉文克劳的身份。  
跟着电影里的赫敏格兰杰学了几句魔咒，实践心切的林彦俊折了根树枝当魔杖，指着胡同里一切肉眼可见的实物念咒语，包括堆在门口的蜂窝煤，堆在蜂窝煤旁边的大白菜，和踩了自己新鞋就跑的王琳凯。  
事实令林彦俊很懊恼。蜂窝煤没有飘起来，大白菜没有飘起来，王琳凯也没有飘起来。

而范丞丞认为自己是天生的格兰芬多，也应该有个凤凰羽毛当杖芯的魔杖。  
看不上树枝的范丞丞在胡同里寻摸了一通，最终相中了自家的鸡毛掸子。  
尽管鸡毛不是凤凰毛，而且掸子上的羽毛在外面也不在里面，范丞丞依然很满意。毕竟他的魔杖是全胡同唯一一个真的有毛的魔杖。

在一个风和日丽没有摄魂怪的上午，拉文克劳与格兰芬多在胡同里狭路相逢。  
这俩人非要分出个高低上下，隔着一辆二八式自行车、一个装青萝卜的挑子和一床晾绳上的被子，展开了一场为学院争光的决斗。  
稀奇古怪的咒语混着胡同口“磨剪子嘞戗菜刀”的吆喝，还有两人口中xiuxiuxiu的音效，一时间鸡飞狗跳人仰马翻。  
但这场决斗最终无疾而终，因为围观群众实在受不了决斗时间之长。半个小时后，尤长靖把林彦俊拉走，朱正廷把范丞丞拉走，拉文克劳与格兰芬多被迫握手言和。

那年胡同里丢了三个鸡毛掸子，五把大扫帚。造成的直接后果就是那一年的腊月二十四，找不着扫房工具的家长们追着几个孩子满大街地跑。

1.4.3 二十五，糊窗户

白汾酒胡同里，范丞丞的画画最好，这一点从学校门口的展览窗里就能看出来。  
春夏秋冬四季变换，范丞丞的大作总能轮着番地贴在玻璃橱窗里，供全校师生瞻仰。  
每个忘了在校服上别校徽的清晨，范丞丞可以一脸得意地指着橱窗里“X年三班范丞丞同学”几个大字，说一句“我就是那个范丞丞”，再昂首挺胸地经过校门口检查的学生。

但是范丞丞的字儿就拿不出手了。他本人对这件事也毫无压力，因为白汾酒胡同里，写字好看，是一种不存在的优点。大家五十步笑百步，半斤八两。  
如果这个状况一直持续下去，几个孩子估计会在上高中的时候，被语文老师点着额头说，字儿丑的作文可得不了高分。但是逆转总来得猝不及防。  
本来只是陈立农在学校里上了个兴趣班，开始练起毛笔字。但陈立农天资实在聪颖，练了短短俩月，字体就突飞猛进。那一年的腊月二十五，陈立农的书法水平得到了彰显的机会。

腊月习俗里有“二十五，糊窗户”一说，但二十一世纪的北京城哪里还有纸糊的窗户，于是在腊月二十五贴窗花贴福字贴春联贴门神成了新的传统。  
练了书法的陈立农那一年负责写自家的春联。一副“天增岁月人增寿，春满乾坤福满门”挂在陈家的大门口，称不上笔力雄健，也足够龙飞凤舞，让另外几个孩子好不羡慕。

那个学期朱正廷也报了兴趣班，但是练的是硬笔书法。朱正廷思来想去，觉得钢笔毛笔都是笔，硬笔软笔是一家，自己的书法水平说不定可以与陈立农一争高下。  
找陈立农借来笔墨，铺了纸磨了墨的朱正廷却犯了难。语文课也不教对对联啊，朱正廷绞尽脑汁搜肠刮肚，半晌也没憋出来一个字儿。  
站在一边儿看热闹的范丞丞早等得不耐烦了，眼珠一转给朱正廷出了主意——  
上联是：鸡腿烤鸭涮羊肉，下联是：排骨里脊火腿肠，横批：年年有肉。

1.4.4 二十六，炖猪肉

尤长靖家的炖肉最好吃，这是整条胡同里不争的事实。  
有年冬天林彦俊生了场大病，人消瘦得只剩了骨头架子，两条腿细得麻杆儿似的，膝盖骨尖尖的，摸上去像石头般硌手。  
去探病的尤长靖看着心疼，一转头眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒掉下来了。  
林彦俊倒是浑不在意，一捏尤长靖的脸蛋，“哭什么，把你的肉分给一些我，我很快就能长胖了。”  
尤长靖一抹眼泪，想了想说你等着，一路小跑奔回了家，缠着妈妈做炖肉。

尤妈妈于厨艺上造诣不浅，炖肉更是拿手好戏。  
光是调料就复杂，草果、八角、肉桂、香叶，一样也不能少，什么时候扔进锅里也有讲究。五花肉切成方方正正的小块儿，热水先焯一遍，冷水洗去肉沫子，再放了调料拿小火煨两个小时，香气就溢得满院子都是了。  
平日里早就忍不住偷吃的尤长靖那一次乖乖等到炖肉出了锅，才端着满满一碗炖肉跑回林彦俊床边。说来也怪，病中的林彦俊胃口一直不好，见着尤家的炖肉却食欲大增，就着一碗肉还扒拉了一大碗米饭。  
此后的一个月，尤长靖天天往林彦俊家里跑，三日一炖肉，五日一排骨，竟把瘦得脱相的林彦俊喂回了正常的体重。白汾酒胡同便有传言，尤家的炖肉简直比大夫开的药还好使，有妙手回春肉到病除之效。

从那年起，每年的腊月二十六，白汾酒胡同的另外八家也就不炖肉了。  
东家送肉，西家送料，几家凑齐了原材料，一并送到尤家去，由尤妈妈统一炮制。等肉出了锅，再一一分给各家。

几个孩子都在长身体的时节，嘴壮得很，腊月里每年一次的炖肉怎么喂得足？  
寻常日子里，尤长靖家每次一炖肉，住隔壁的朱正廷先闻着香味儿，就趴在墙头叫另一边的王琳凯。  
王琳凯得了信儿，先从自家厨房收拾一幅碗筷出来，再拿筷子敲着碗从胡同的一头儿跑到另一头儿，最后往胡同口一站，气沉丹田一声喊：“尤长靖家炖肉了！”  
话音刚落，七扇大门依次打开，钻出来七个自带碗筷的孩子。八个人在胡同口集合了，再一起敲开尤长靖家的大门。  
于是九个孩子又凑在一处吃肉了。

1.4.5 二十七，杀肥鸡

古语有云，“腊月二十七，宰鸡赶大集”。长在皇城根儿底下的人自然不用再凑赶集的热闹，这一年到头，市场里都是熙熙攘攘的。  
但腊月里的热闹毕竟不同些。

年关将近，前门和大栅栏（音：大拾烂儿）就摆满了年货的摊子。卖年画的，卖春联福字的，卖瓜果点心的，甚至还有浇面茶的和吹糖人的，全拥到街上来，来来往往的买主把大街挤得水泄不通。  
胡同里的大人们若是忙得没时间，就给孩子们一把零钱，打发他们去六必居搬几缸子酱菜回来。  
孩子们得了这个差事，拉帮结伙跑去大栅栏，不急着去买酱菜，先从东到西逛完一条街。

若是看见卖气球的，范丞丞和王琳凯肯定撺掇着买。这俩人买了气球也倒不是为了牵着好看，而是热衷于拿橘子皮滋爆气球，可以当另一种鞭炮玩儿。  
林彦俊和尤长靖就一人举着一个兔子气球，看着前面的范丞丞趁朱正廷不注意，把气球塞他卫衣帽子里，王琳凯再凑上去拿橘子皮挤出汁儿来。“啪！”然后便是朱正廷追着手里还攥着橘子皮的王琳凯满街跑，一边儿的范丞丞装出一脸无辜看热闹，却不知道陈立农手里捏的气球已经放到他脑袋后头了。

等逛的差不多了，蔡徐坤就拉一个拽一个地把人都带到六必居去，一人抱着一小坛子酱菜，八宝菜、酱萝卜、水疙瘩、白糖蒜、雪里红、酱黄瓜，也不分是谁家的，统一抱回胡同里，几家人再按份儿分了酱菜走。  
于是那天的一整个下午，全胡同里便飘着各种酱菜的味道，余香绕梁，十里不绝。

这是“过年”范围里第一个热闹，等到了初五的地坛庙会，又是另一种人挤人的热闹了。  
摊子上卖的刀枪剑戟斧钺钩叉，是王琳凯和范丞丞的最爱。黄明昊更偏爱地坛南门儿的刮刮乐彩票，毕竟最高级的奖品是一辆胡同里根本停不下的大汽车。每年黄明昊揣了压岁钱去换刮刮乐时，蔡徐坤就嚼着软糖揣着口袋，站一边儿笑眯眯看着，心里数着黄明昊这一年又能抱回家多少个塑料脸盆儿。

1.4.6 二十八，把面发

朱正廷六岁的时候，手劲儿就比大人还大了。这件事朱家的大人还不知道，胡同里的孩子先体会到了。  
棍棒底下出孝子，巴掌底下出老大。朱正廷很快就取代了唯一技能是黑脸的林彦俊，成了胡同里说一不二的老大。  
渐渐地，朱家的大人也知道自家孩子的手劲儿是个什么水平了。于是那一年的腊月二十八，别的孩子正在胡同里疯跑瞎闹的时候，朱正廷已经被叫回了家，承担起“和面”这一艰巨任务。

和面并不好玩儿。虽说看起来只是面粉里加了水，再把水和面粉揉到一起去。但怎么把水倒进去，怎么拿筷子搅拌，怎么才不会弄得满手满盆全是面糊，全都是学问。  
朱正廷学了一上午，才慢慢掌握了和面的门道，手底下的面团也有了样子。于是家里的大人便放心出门了。  
等到朱家的大人们一出门，另外几个孩子就一哄而上挤进了朱家的厨房，嘻嘻哈哈围观往日里的胡同霸主被迫做苦力。  
之后的事儿便是水到渠成，也不知道朱正廷先把一小撮面粉泼向了谁，也不知道谁先解开面粉袋子进行反击，反正最后九个人都卷入了这一场面粉大战。  
等到朱家大人回了家，只看到九个白头白脸白身子的小白猴儿，眨巴着大眼睛站在一片狼藉的厨房里。

1.4.7 二十九，蒸馒头

经历了那一次大闹厨房，几户人家都长了记性，腊月二十八全把孩子轰出家门去胡同里玩儿去，大人们才能好好把面和出来再发上。  
到了腊月二十九，前一天发好的面便有了用处。每一家蒸笼上都摆上了各种面食，当然不止白面馒头，还有豆沙包和枣馒头，以及拿剪刀修剪出来的刺猬馒头，眼睛是两颗小小的红豆。

但这几个孩子嘴刁得很，哪里瞧得上白面馒头，就算刺猬馒头也只是吃一时的新鲜。腊月二十九，他们有新的目标。  
白瓷盘子上摆着驴打滚、豌豆黄、麻团和酸枣糕；点心匣子里除了京八件，还装着状元饼、枣泥酥和山楂锅盔。  
摆盘上的东西是给自家人预备的，孩子们可以随便拿来吃。但点心匣子里的东西，常常是为了留到年后大人们拎去拜年的，几个稻香村的盒子摞在一起，便是可以拿得出手的礼品了。所以家里的点心匣子，是轻易不许孩子们打开的。若是大人发现盒子里少了几块点心，自家孩子少不了挨一顿揍。

然而孩子们的智慧总是超乎想象。  
有一年的腊月二十九，蔡徐坤和黄明昊俩人坐院子里搭积木。一座大楼搭好了，蔡徐坤便提议两人轮流从搭好的大楼上抽出积木块，谁抽完一块积木导致大楼倒了，谁便输了。黄明昊觉得有趣便应了战。两人你来我往各动心思，积木一块一块被抽出，大楼仍然岿然不动。  
轮到黄明昊抽下一块时，黄明昊的手停在半空，半晌落不下去。  
“要认输么？”蔡徐坤笑着伸了个懒腰。  
“不是！”黄明昊连忙摇头辩解，“坤坤我想到个好主意！”

两分钟后，俩人溜进了蔡徐坤家的厨房，从冰箱上面抱下来一个点心盒子。蔡徐坤解了盒子上的系带，黄明昊小心翼翼掀开了盖子。一个新的“大楼”呈现在他们眼前了。  
你一块卷酥饼，我一块枣花饼。两人从盒子里拿出来各种点心大快朵颐，再把点心码成原来的样子。两个小学生利用建筑学理论，几乎掏空了自家的点心匣子。  
这个方法很快得到了推广。那一年的白汾酒胡同，各家的点心匣子都轻了几分。

除了点心匣子，孩子们盯上的还有家里的攒盒。  
为了过年预备的攒盒可不止一层，除了各类瓜子花生，还装着茯苓饼、蜜麻花、云片糕、雪球山楂，以及各种果脯蜜饯。杏、桃、沙果、海棠果，这些在冬季里少见的鲜货，全被做成了果脯摆进攒盒里。  
外头买来的果脯都是用白砂糖腌制的。若是自家炮制的便讲究些，用蜂蜜而不用砂糖。昌平的山黄杏、顺义的大蜜枣去核晒干，浸在蜂蜜里一天一夜，再沥出来烘干装罐，便是可以拿出来待客的杏脯和金丝蜜枣了。

王子异家腌制的果脯一向精致，除了蜂蜜冰糖，还放了桂花和一些独门秘料。每年过了腊八，王子异家就开始储存过年的果脯了，烘干的果脯分类装进玻璃罐子，封了口放进柜子里，等到年下再拿出来摆进攒盒。  
但奇怪的是，家里的大人发现，若是不把存果脯的罐子放在最高的柜子顶上，没到过年，那一罐子果脯就全不见了踪影。自家小孩儿也不怎么爱吃零食啊，难道是被耗子衔了去？可谁家的耗子会开玻璃罐子啊，那不是成精了吗？

个中奥秘让王家的爸妈困惑了很多年。他们一直不知道的是，每次家里的果脯预备的差不多了，王子异就把这消息告诉给隔壁的蔡徐坤。  
虽然王子异对零食寥寥无感，但蔡徐坤却是爱甜的。于是两人便悄悄潜入王子异家，蔡徐坤扶着凳子，王子异踩上凳子从柜子里面摸出来几个玻璃罐子，再递给伸手接着的蔡徐坤。  
门口一阵骚动，俩人回头一看，另外七个小脑袋正扒着门框等着呢。

1.4.8 三十晚上熬一宿

老北京很在饺子上讲究，大年三十儿晚上包的饺子要留到初一早上吃。但饺子虽然一时半会儿吃不上，年夜饭也够丰盛了。  
胡同里的人家讲究“四碟八碗”，席面上必有四碟冷菜和八碗热菜。炸丸子、炸虾片、炸排叉儿，红烧肉、清炖鸡、糖醋排骨，孩子们的筷子都不知道往哪里夹。一尾鲤鱼自是不能少，“年年有余”的意头是不可缺的。若是吃腻了大鱼大肉，还有芥末墩儿、豆儿酱、和肉皮冻儿解腻。

电视里放着春晚听个声儿，大人们都聚在院子里打麻将，孩子们便得了闲，一溜烟儿跑到胡同口放花放炮。  
摔炮儿和窜天猴不过是最常见的。黄明昊和范丞丞一人抓一把摔炮儿，追着对方摔，攻守交替只在一眨眼。  
王琳凯会把二踢脚扔进胡同口的绿铁皮垃圾箱。等到垃圾箱里面炸开巨响，炸掉了房檐上的冰溜子，王琳凯便又被站在房檐下头的朱正廷追着在胡同里做往返跑。

平时不屑一皮的林彦俊这时候会真皮起来。  
他研究出一个把二踢脚功效最大化的方法，甚至撺掇了陈立农和他一起尝试。  
俩人拆开足足半捆二踢脚，立成一排放在胡同口的红砖台子上。林彦俊手里攥着一根点燃的香，快准狠地点着了第一个二踢脚，立刻窜了回来。先是一声闷响，片刻后便是惊天动地的巨响，直窜到半空中。  
站在墙角看热闹的尤长靖被吓得惊掉了一捧开心果。这捧开心果后来还是林彦俊赔的，自然这是后话了。

王子异和蔡徐坤这时候就成了全胡同最成熟的孩子了。除了偶尔点个挂鞭，这俩人就喜欢攥一把呲儿花，看另外几个孩子皮上了天。万一有谁的手被火星子燎着了，还是王子异负责跑回家拿烫伤膏。

有一年蔡徐坤家买了个九十九响的大烟花，大人留着初五迎财神的，早就落进了这帮孩子的眼，在那年的除夕夜被九个人一起偷了出来。  
烟花依次在夜空中炸开，吹落繁星如雨，也映亮了地上九个冻得通红的小脸，都是笑意融融，比星更亮。

每年除夕晚上都免不了这一场胡闹，直到《难忘今宵》响起来，麻将打完了几个八圈，大人们才把自家孩子提回家。  
爆竹声中辞旧岁，白汾酒胡同的九个孩子就是在这样每年不变的仪式中，一岁一岁地长大。

1.4.9 大年初一扭一扭

蔡徐坤七岁的大年初一，北京城洋洋洒洒下了一场大雪。  
按说一赶上下雪，就不方便放炮仗了，似乎扫兴。但是对孩子们来说，大雪天有大雪天的玩法。  
冬日里行动不便，家家大人怕孩子冻着，都是秋裤外头套毛裤，毛裤外头套绒裤。这一套行头上身如五花大绑，连行动都受了束缚。  
蔡徐坤还比旁人更怕冷些，毛衣毛裤羽绒服，帽子围巾棉手套，活活被裹成个粽子，外面只露着一双圆眼睛滴溜溜地转。

尽管如此，把这帮孩子放进雪地里，他们依然很能撒欢。  
打雪仗是例行的活动。一开始还是攥个雪球互扔，乃至捧一把雪互泼，等到雪厚得积成堆儿了，便可以直接把人推进雪堆里。鏖战发展到最后，总是以九个人滚作一团在雪地上打滚儿为结束。

堆雪人也是保留节目。  
镶俩煤核当眼睛，插个胡萝卜当鼻子，放一顶毛线帽子在头顶。除了这些常规的装扮，这九个人堆的雪人，左手是秦琼的长枪，右手是尉迟恭的大刀，虽然都是塑料玩具，也足够威风凛凛当个升级版的门神了。  
只有在《哈里波特》最火的那一年，雪人被他们推陈出新，左手是林彦俊的小树枝，右手是范丞丞的鸡毛掸子，当了次升级版的巫师。

农历新年过完，天气便一天天地暖起来。  
等到春暖花开，柳枝抽了新条，檐下的冰溜子解了冻，滴答滴答落在院儿里的石砖地上。胡同口的雪人也日渐模糊，终于在一个日光明媚的清晨，消失在胡同口的泥土中。  
不过那有什么关系呢？总会有这一年的冬，这一年的雪，这一年忙忙碌碌的腊月，和这一年悄悄长大的孩子。

（文内对于放鞭炮的描述十分危险，切勿模仿。）


End file.
